El hombre con ojos de gato
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: La primera vez que se conocieron no fue en aquella fiesta en honor al gato. Fue mucho antes, puede que incluso demasiado para que un pequeño Alec lo recuerde. Pero Alec sí que recuerda esos ojos gatunos. Y Magnus jamás podría olvidar esos deslumbrantes ojos azules. Wi. OS.


Mi primer fic de Cazadores de Sombras _¡WOHOO!_

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".

 **Mortal Instruments no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera, los protagonistas serían Alec y Magnus. Definitely.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El hombre con ojos de gato**

Cuando Alec era pequeño, estaba solo.

Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados y cuando no lo estaban, siempre lo hacían entrenar y estudiar. Isabelle era muy pequeña para considerarla un entretenimiento, usualmente llorando y absorbiendo el tiempo libre de todos alrededor. A él no le molestaba, en su infantil cabeza aquello era normal. No era como si él fuera especial, debía esforzarse mucho para imitar los movimientos que su padre hacía al entrenar. Debía leer por horas para poder contestar las preguntas que su madre le lanzaba cuando estaba desprevenido. Aquella única ocasión en la que se había equivocado, ver la decepción en los ojos de su madre lo había incitado a estudiar con más ahínco. Incluso Iglesia, su autodeclarada mascota, parecía hartarse de él de vez en cuando.

Había días distintos, cuando hacía las cosas bien.

Cuando al fin pudo sostener correctamente el arco, y la flecha había dado justo en el blanco. La sonrisa de su padre al presumir a sus compañeros, al contarle a su madre. El brillo en los ojos de esta al decirle lo orgullosa que estaba. Por ese pequeño e infinito momento, Alec se sintió dichoso. En días como ese se animaba a acercarse a Isabelle _(a la cual le gustaba jalar los cabellos)_ y jugar un rato cualquier locura que se le ocurriera _(o pudiera ocurrírsele)_ a la pequeña infante.

Ese día, sus padres estaban ocupados y Alec tuvo que entretenerse solo. Entrenó, practicó con el arco, ganó peleas imaginarias y le devolvió los jalones de cabello a Isabelle (lo que simplemente le provocaba carcajadas a la menor). Había observado a Iglesia ir de aquí para allá, aunque a ella parecía resultarle más entretenido mirarlo a él. A Alec le gustaban sus extravagantes ojos, incluso si a Isabelle le asustaban. Las horas pasaron y el ojiazul se encontró a si mismo sentado frente a la puerta del instituto, listo para saltar a los brazos de sus padres. Llegó un momento en que toda la paciencia que el pequeño tenía (bastante considerando su edad) se había agotado y el mayor de los niños Lightwood decidió ir en busca de sus padres y traerlos a casa.

Las oscuras calles de la ciudad eran completamente diferentes a las luminosas calzadas de Idris, pensaba, mientras se escabullía entre las sombras. Caminó y caminó, hasta que las pocas personas transitando las calles se volvieron más y más, y entonces eran demasiadas. La gente empezaba a empujarlo, mundanos, escuchó a sus padres llamarlos una vez.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, el camino que había seguido no era visible entre el gentío y su estatura no ayudaba demasiado. Abrumado, se encogió sobre sí mismo y puso sus manos sobre sus oídos, bloqueando el sonido e intentando evitar los golpes de las personas que chocaban con él.

Así siguió hasta que casi hace caer a alguien.

 _-¡Whoa!_

El chico saltó varias veces con una pierna, intentando mantener el equilibrio al casi caer esquivando a Alec. El pequeño no alzó la mirada, aunque pudo sentir al otro inclinarse junto a él. De repente ya no escuchaba el bullicio y los golpes se habían detenido.

-Hola pequeño ¿Estás perdido?

Alec no alzó la mirada, no podía hablar con extraños ¿Cierto? Aunque sonaran amistosos.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Se puso rígido, claro que tenía hambre.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Alec sintió las lágrimas de nuevo acumularse en sus pequeños ojos. Su cuerpo empezó a dar pequeñas sacudidas conforme aguantaba los sollozos. Ese era el gran problema. No tenía idea de dónde estaban sus padres y mucho menos de cómo regresar a casa. Escuchó maldecir al otro y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas con más fuerza.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Mira ¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que no consigues muchos de estos gratis.

El otro chico le picó el hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Alec no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar curiosamente lo que el otro le ofrecía. Era un cono de helado. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Lo tomó renuente, aún viendo más al piso que al muchacho frente suyo.

-¿Sabrías cómo llegar a tu casa si te saco de este bullicio?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la oferta de ayuda, pensaba que los mundanos eran malas personas. Asintió rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante, notando en el proceso que las personas parecían rodearlos como si no estuvieran ahí. Las reacciones de ambos al verse fueron prácticamente las mismas.

- _Whoa_ …

 _-¡Gato!_

El otro chico lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, a Alec no le molestó. Se puso de pie, ni así siendo más alto que el joven arrodillado a su lado. Su mano izquierda sosteniendo el cono mientras la otra tocaba la cara del otro. Su piel era un poco más oscura que la suya y sus ojos rasgados estaban llenos de brillantina _(de esa que a Isabelle le gustaba tanto)._ Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Alec, era su forma, alargada como la de un gato _(Aunque Alec solo podía compararlo con el único que había visto a.k.k.a. Iglesia)_. Eran de color verde con algunas partes amarillas, estaba fascinado. Le tomó un momento recordar que era de muy mala educación invadir el espacio personal de los demás, por lo que sonrojado se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Miró el helado en sus manos y sin otra cosa más que hacer, le dio una lamida. Escuchó al mayor reír y lo miró tímidamente.

-Tienes un par de ojos increíbles, chiquillo.

Alec solo pudo inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender. ¿Quería decir eso que al extraño le gustaban sus ojos? Él no los encontraba particularmente interesantes. Tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía porque ¿Cómo no confiar en alguien con ojos tan bonitos? Además, no parecía una mala persona… _(¡Regalaba helados, Por el Ángel!)_

Se concentró en dicho helado por un rato y cuando se dio cuenta, se habían detenido.

-Así que… ¿Por dónde?

El extraño lo miró desde arriba, haciendo a Alec darse cuenta lo alto que era. Señaló el camino que recordaba, viendo como el otro ponía una mueca.

-No es barrio que yo frecuente, en absoluto.

Otra vez, Alec se encontró a si mismo luchando por entenderlo. Frunció el ceño observando la calle. No muy lejos podía vislumbrarse el instituto.

-Yo sé llegar

-¡Oh! ¡Creí que eras mudo!

El ojiazul lo miró mal, pero el mayor solo sonrió de lado, malicioso. Para la sorpresa del menor, los ojos de este habían cambiado de color. Ahora eran un café oscuro muy simple, tal vez negros. Frunció el ceño haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-¿Um? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tus ojos, ya no son geniales.

Aquello hizo que el otro abriera la boca, provocando que Alec soltara una risa estrangulada. El pequeño niño comenzó a correr rumbo al instituto, escuchando detrás de suyo al chico gritar _¡Yo siempre luzco genial!_

Alec no estaba seguro de si volvería a ver al hombre con ojos de gato _(como había decidido denominarlo al no saber su nombre)_ , pensaba, mientras entraba al instituto. Sus padres aun no estaban ahí y tampoco creía que fuera buena idea preguntarles si aquello era posible. Tendría que decirles que había salido sin permiso y eso definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Así que Alec calló. No dijo nada incluso cuando descubrió por qué los ojos del chico eran como eran. Guardó silencio cuando sus padres hablaban mal de, los que ahora sabía eran, subterráneos. Incluso si estuviera en desacuerdo. No podían ser tan malos si uno de ellos le había ayudado ¿Cierto? Le guardo el secreto a Jace, aunque se convirtiera en su parabatai. Inclusive sintiendo ese leve enamoramiento hacia él, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tal vez no volviera a ver a aquel chico. Incluso podría haber muerto ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tensó su arco y soltó la flecha, que voló directo al blanco. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose solo. No que eso fuera raro. Ahora tenía a Jace; su parabatai, a su hermana _(que seguía teniendo cierta fijación con jalarle el cabello),_ e incluso al pequeño Max _,_ pero algunas veces sentía que seguía estando solo. Intentó relajar sus hombros, sin entender el sentimiento de nostalgia que súbitamente lo invadió. Apuntó la flecha hacia el blanco, la imagen del hombre con ojos de gato apareciendo de repente frente a sus ojos, desconcentrándolo. Tiró.

La flecha cayó tres metros lejos del blanco.

.

* * *

.

Magnus bufó mientras veía la espalda del vampiro alejarse. ¿Quién se creía ese? ¡En su propia casa! Lo supo de nada más verlos. Esos jóvenes nefilim llegaban solo a causar problemas, incluso aunque trajeran a Clarissa con ellos. Lo cual ahora que lo pensaba, solo podía causar problemas más grandes…

Cortó su monólogo interno al escuchar al nefilim rubio silbar.

 _-Eso fue impresionante._

 _-¿Te refieres a esta pequeña rabieta?-dijo, virando los ojos.- Lo sé. ¿Qué problema tiene ella?*_

Una carcajada se escuchó desde atrás del rubio, provocando una sonrisa en el brujo. Cuando quiso mirar al dueño de tan buen sentido del humor, casi le da un ataque.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero si le preguntaran a Magnus este habría dicho que pasó una eternidad, y eso que él sabía exactamente el significado de esa palabra de primera mano. Pero esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

 _-Nosotros pusimos el agua bendita en su depósito de gasolina, ya sabes_.*

Sonrió de lado, dándose cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que el grupo le dirigía a _ojos bonitos_. Escuchó el _susurro/grito_ del rubio _¡ALEC, CÁLLATE!_

-Lo supuse

Contestó simplemente, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

.

* * *

.

Por el resto de la noche intentó hablarle a solas, sin lograrlo. Todavía asimilando la idea de que aquel pequeño niño de no más de siete años era el mismo chico caliente que se paseaba por su fiesta. No importaba cuantas veces se enfrentara a la misma situación, siempre lograba tomarlo desprevenido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el moreno lo recordara… ¡No solo eso! ¡Un nefilim!

-Tenía que ser…

-¿El qué?

Saltó en su sitio. Mirando atrás para encontrarse con esos dos mares azules. El chico en cuestión sonrió maravillado, al menos eso pensó Magnus. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, uno que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Así que… ¿Magnus Bane?

El chico lucía bastante incómodo, intentando comenzar la conversación. Se apiadó de él.

-Así que… ¿Alec?

-Oh, yo… Alexander, Lightwood.

Esta vez el brujo se sorprendió. Un Lightwood, otro punto más en la lista de los contras.

Y sin embargo…

-Tienes un par de ojos increíbles, _Alexander_.

El leve sonrojo en la cara del chico le hizo preguntarse _¿Por qué no?_

 **...**

* * *

...

Los diálogos escritos en cursiva son sacados directamente del libro.

Lamento si el corte fue muy brusco, supongo que todos sabemos de qué parte hablo. Ciudad de Hueso, fiesta, vampiro enojado… Obviamente Magnus ayudó a Clary, aunque eso no nos interesa aquí, lo que importa es la interacción y el reencuentro. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuando menos para pasar el rato.

 **Para los que no han leído Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane, SPOILER ALERT**.

Sabemos que cuando Magnus se encuentra con el Círculo, Alec era pequeño, si bien no tenía esa edad _(la verdad no recuerdo si lo mencionan)._ El caso que para ese entonces, Magnus no tenía una muy estrecha relación con los nefilim, mucho menos después de lo que le pasó a los Whitelaws. Por ende el que no lleve al pequeño Alec, no quiere acercarse ni un poco al instituto, y sin querer ahí iba a llegar si lo acompañaba... en fin, cosas de la vida. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? Preguntas, preguntas…

Pues ya saben, dudas, críticas o sugerencias, en el buzón.

Los quiere,

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
